The 100th Fic
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: The fandom has successfully hit 100 fics! And the cast is ready to celebrate! Well, except for Will. REVIEW PLEASE! HAPPY 100!


**A/N: HAPPY 100 FICS EVERYONE! WOW! I remember when the fandom only had like 20 and half of them weren't even AI related….**

**On a sadder note, AI is on its way to close, in like 3 weeks. =( So sad…but hey! We still have the tour! Just all you Idiots promise me one thing: DON'T CHANGE. Still keep the fandom strong! =D**

**So here's a little celebratory 100th fic fic!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Warnings: Language and some sexual content ;D You know Jimmy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is this show!**

Johnny: *running in cirlces* GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS!

All: *completely ignoring him*

Johnny: *arms flailing* GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!

Whatsername: Do you hear something?

Jimmy: *looks directly at Johnny* Nope.

Johnny: *grabs Tunny and starts to shake him* GUUUUUUYS!

Tunny: Please someone make him stop.

Johnny: GUUUUUUUUYS!

All: WHAT?

Johnny: Hi.

All: *flip him off*

Johnny: Wow, way to be rude.

Tunny: Wow, way to give me whiplash.

Johnny: YOUR PROBLEMS ARE SO MINISCULE!

Tunny: I'M MISSING A LEG. HOW IS THAT MINISCULE! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT MINISCULE MEANS!

Johnny: Something about a mini scule.

EG: *facepalm* Why do I associate with such stupid people?

Whatsername: Trust me, I ask myself the same question….

Will: *running into the room* YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!

All:…..

Will: THEY RESPONDED TO MY PROTEST LETTER!

Johnny: NOOOOOO! *to Jimmy* It was fun while it lasted…

Jimmy: Well, I'm guessing we have about…..five minutes left.

Both: *dart off to the bedroom*

Will: Anywho….*opens the letter* YES! THEY-! *pause*

Tunny: What?

Will: This isn't for me….

Tunny: MAIL FRAUD!

Will: No, you idiot, it's for all of us in general.

Whatsername: And it says…?

Will: Congratu-fucking-lations. You've reached 100 fics. Here's a letter. And a bottle of vodka. Sorry, it would be full but Mike drank it all on the way to the post office. Fucking love you guys. Billie Joe.

EG: O…k… And this established…what?

Will: No clue.

Whatsername: QUICK! DON'T LET IT GET SILENT!

Tunny: Um…why?

Whatsername: Because these walls are paper thin…and the two of them are off-!

Tunny: LET'S KEEP TALKING!

Will: Hey, where's Heather?

Whatsername; Sleeping around.

Will: *smack*

Whatsername: What? It's a totally probable concept.

*Silence falls*

Johnny: They got really quiet. Are they gone?

Jimmy: I dunno…go check.

Johnny: I don't wanna check. I don't have pants on.

Will: NEVER LET IT GET SILENT AGAIN.

Johnny: Aw, dammit….GUYS SERIOUSLY. SILENTLY HAVING SEX IS BORING. CAN YOU ALL JUST LIKE LEAVE?

Whatsername: Well, just because you said that, I'm staying.

Jimmy: I hate you…

Whatsername: *smirks* I know…

Heather: *bursting through the door looking like she's dead*

Will: Hello.

Heather: Stop…..talking….

EG: What's your problem?

Heather: No….more….screaming…babies.

Will: *laughs*

Heather: YOUR SON'S MAIN PURPOSE FOR LIVING IS TO KILL ME! I KNOW IT!

Whatsername: Dude, the kid's, what? Five months old?

Heather: Yeah.

Whatsername: He can't think for himself!

Heather: I swear to god my baby is matricidal!

EG: Wow….i didn't even know you _knew_ words that big. Good job.

Heather: *grumbles* I need a beer….or seven. I'm so wiped out I can't even insult your stupid haircut.

EG:…..

Will: Hey, Heather, the beer is over there! *points to Johnny's room*

Heather: Why does Johnny keep it in his room?

Will: Because….

Whatsername: He's a closeted alcoholic.

Heather: REALLY?

Whatsername: Uh…sure.

Heather: I KNEW IT! *runs in the room*

Will: YES!

Tunny: Why is it your intent to keep sabotaging our best friend's love life?

Will: Because. Would you rather have Johnny fucking another guy, or more page time?

Tunny: Touché.

Will: Why isn't anything happening?

Whatsername: She didn't…

Heather: *walking out, hair disheveled, tank top strap falling* I don't know what that was, but that beat fucking beer any day.

Will: THEY POISONED HER!

Tunny: You sent her in there.

Will: SHUT UP! *runs to the door* OK! BOTH OF YOU OUT! NOW!

Jimmy: No.

Will:I'M COUNTING TO THREE. ONE.

Johnny: WILL! BE CONSIDERATE! THIS IS THE LAST TIME THAT WE WILL EVER HAVE TOGETHER!

Will: TWO.

Jimmy: Just ignore him. He's probably too stupid to realize that counting never works.

Will: THREE. ALL OF YOU OUT NOW!

Jimmy: No.

Will: THAT'S IT! I'M COMING IN THERE!

Jimmy: M'kay.

Johnny: JIMMY!

Whatsername: Uh, Will that's not a very good-!

Will: *barges in*

Whatsername: Idea….

*dead silence*

Tunny: What's going on in there?

Heather: If I told you…you may just explode.

Tunny: DEAR GOD. WILL! WILL COME BACK!

Johnny: *bursting out of the room* OK! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

Whatsername: *blushing* Oh my God…

Johnny: What?

Heather: Where are your pants?

Johnny: DAMMIT! *pounds on door* JIMMY! JIMMY LET ME IN!

Jimmy: Nope…don't feel like it.

Johnny: I NEED PANTS!

Jimmy: Well, you should've though of that earlier.

Johnny: *fuming*

Tunny: *covers EG's eyes*

EG: Tunny, I'm a nurse. I've seen a naked man before.

Tunny: WHO WAS HE?

EG: oh my God…

Johnny: GODDAMN STUPID WILL! HE THINKS HE CAN JUST BARGE RIGHT IN AND-! What's that?

Whatsername: Oh, just some letter from Billie Joe congratulating us on 100 fics.

Johnny: Wait…so that ISN'T a protest response?

Whatsername: Nope.

Johnny: *fuming more* WILLIAM! GET YOUR DICK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND THIS INSTANT!

*door opens*

Will: *feeling dizzy* Oh…my..God…. I can't even describe what went on in there…

Jimmy: *smirking* that's what they all say. Oh. *throws pants at Johnny* Hope that helps.

Johnny: *furious grumbling*

EG: Yeah…we'll leave you guys alone now….

Tunny: If Jimmy gets murdered, we were all just innocent bystanders. *grabs EG and runs*

Johnny: *to the remaining people* JUST GET OUT!

Whatsername: Yeah, but-!

Johnny: OUT!

All: *leave*

Johnny: Happy 100 fics my ass…

Theo: *popping in from under the couch cushion* So…. I hear Jimmy's back on the market?

Johnny: *finds a nearby heavy object and hits Theo with it* HAPPY 100 FICS, SHITBAG!

**A/N: hehehe….**

**Reviews?**

**AND HAPPY 100 FICS!**


End file.
